


Idea Warehouse

by BluebutActuallyGrey



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny farm, Challenges, Random - Freeform, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebutActuallyGrey/pseuds/BluebutActuallyGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bunnys I think up but can't plot for will go. They are all up for grabs. More tags to be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idea Warehouse

 

 **Cardcaptors** / **Transformers**

Ok, so this was a challenge issued on Tumblr. You were to take your Oldest fandom and mash it with your Newest fandom. You were to write/sing/draw/etc for this new mashup. Well, I don’t think I could honestly do this thing justice, so I’m writing what thoughts I had on it and putting it in this Bunny Farm. Hopefully someone else will be inspired by this or become curious enough to explore one of my old favorites.

 

### Basic Storylines:

Transformers is about robots called Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron. The Cybertronians are split into 2 Factions; Autobots and Decepticons. The reason varies by series, but they are always led by the same two bots. Optimus and Megatron. Somehow, they end up crashing on Earth, again for various reasons, and they are found by children. The children side with the Autobots, Cybertronians sworn to protect all sentient life, and fight against the Decepticons, who tend to be mad for power or just want to overthrow the powers that be. They always cause a lot of damage wherever they fight, but eventually one side wins and they go back to Cybertron, IF and only if, Cybertron is still intact at that point.

CardCaptors is basically about a girl that opens a book with magic powers and unleashes the magic in the form of Cards all across her area. The book gives her a Guardian Toy Lion, Cerberus of the Sun. to guide her and help her catch the cards, there’s her rival that’s also trying to catch the cards, and it becomes a competition between the two. Once all the cards are caught, there’s a final test that the Cardcaptors have to pass, given by the books OTHER Guardian Yue, the Angel of the Moon. Whoever completes the test is then the official Master of the Clow Cards. There’s a lot more to it and I’m being vague so I don’t spoil the whole thing, but that’s the gist of the first 30 or so episodes.

**The Idea:**

* * *

 

The basic idea is this. The Autobots and Decepticons got turned into the Clow Cards. Sakura is the human that sets them free to use their abilities on the Earth once again. Her rival is also collecting cards. In order to contain the damage caused by the Cards, Sakura and her Rival have their strengths when sealing the cards. Now you notice how I said toy lion was Sun and the other guy was the Moon? There are your factions. The Decepticons are the Moon, the Autobots are the Sun. The plan that I had relied heavily on the Cardcaptor script, but you guys can do what you want with it.

If you want to use this Idea, PLEASE DO SO. Seriously. I won’t do it justice. You don’t have to follow the Factions exactly! If a bot feels right for a certain card, but is under the rule of the opposite Guardian, DO IT. It would make for a hell of a plot point. Make new cards! Use Orion Pax and Megatronus if you can! Do your things! The list of canon cards is below, and I’ll have my suggestions beside them. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO FOLLOW THIS. JUST HAVE FUN. PLEASE.

**  
Suggestions:**

* * *

 

 

**Guardians**

Yue Moon: Optimus

Cerberus Sun: Megaton

**Clow Cards**

#### The Firey (Starscream)

The Firey and all cards related to it are under **Cerberus** ' jurisdiction.

These Cards are:

  * The Arrow

  * The Fight (Deadlock)

  * The Power

  * The Shot

  * The Sword (Drift)

  * The Through

  * The Thunder (Thundercracker)

  * The Twin (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe)




#### The Watery

The Watery and all cards related to it are under **Yue's** jurisdiction.

These Cards are:

  * The Bubbles (Skywarp)

  * The Cloud (Skybyte)

  * The Freeze

  * The Mist

  * The Rain

  * The Snow (Ramjet?)

  * The Wave

  * The Wood




#### The Windy (Prowl)

The Windy and all cards related to it are under **Yue's** jurisdiction.

These cards are:

  * The Dash (Blurr)

  * The Float

  * The Fly (Skyfire)

  * The Jump

  * The Move

  * The Song (Blaster)

  * The Storm (Vortex?)

  * The Voice




#### The Earthy

The Earthy and all cards related to it are under **Cerberus** ' jurisdiction.

These cards are:

  * The Flower (Hound)

  * The Libra

  * The Lock (Barricade)

  * The Loop

  * The Maze

  * The Mirror (Knockout)

  * The Sand

  * The Shield (Breakdown)




#### The Light

The Light and all cards related to it are under **Cerberus's** jurisdiction.

These cards are:

  * The Big (Omega Supreme)

  * The Create (Wheeljack)

  * The Glow

  * The Little (Tailgate)

  * The Return

  * The Shadow (Jazz)

  * The Sweet (Bumblebee)




#### The Dark (Blackout)

The Dark and all cards related to it are under **Yue's** jurisdiction.

These cards are:

  * The Change (Makeshift)

  * The Dream

  * The Erase (Trepan)

  * The Illusion

  * The Silent (Soundwave)

  * The Sleep

  * The Time (Elita-1)




 

**Author's Note:**

> This Bunny began 12-8-15
> 
> Adopted by:  
> Shade_Penn1 on 4-19-2016. Go read it! It's in my bookmarks, one of the most recent. Please enjoy it as much as I do!!


End file.
